


MANIFEST DEFENSE TO ELIZABETH KEEN

by Salvia_Eyes (Beork)



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Lizzington - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beork/pseuds/Salvia_Eyes
Summary: I do not know very well what I have written here. I am Lizzington to the end, and I am always with Red. But lately I see a lot of hatred towards Liz and wanted to throw an oxygen balloon towards the character. I'll leave this fic open in case the story evolves in some logical way. I sincerely believe that Liz must go through her own desert to become someone of Red's height. And I definitely believe that they are destined to be together.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Kudos: 26





	MANIFEST DEFENSE TO ELIZABETH KEEN

\- "Do you have the audacity to come here to ask me for help again?" yelled Marvin angrily.

\- "Marvin, I'm very sorry" said Red appeasement "they tricked me like a fool"

\- "Yes" replied Marvin, picking at the wound "That woman cheated on you like a fool." He said cruelly “and She continues to deceive you, She is ahead of you, taking advantage of your weakness…” he took a breath before daring to speak like that to the dangerous Raymond Reddington “That spoiled girl is taking your pulse more than many arms dealers or gentlemen from the war."

Red's mouth twisted, biting his cheek. Elizabeth had called him old and sick, but Marvin was an associate, he didn't have that privilege. The poor lawyer flinched slightly at Red's murderous gaze. He managed to hide his panic with indignation.

\- "I will ignore what you just said" said with amazing tranquility Red "What you know or think you know about Elizabeth Keen is not even close to the truth" he said looking at the horizon "I will forgive your ignorance if you focus your energy in what you're good at, help me get ahead of Skip" he said dismissively, almost spitting out the name.

Marvin swallowed.

\- "I'll help you" he finally said "but don't think I've forgiven you" he said raising his voice as Red got up.

\- "It's enough for now" replied Red "Skip was your associate, you created that problem, so destroy it and then if you want we can rebuild our friendship ..." Red paused "or whatever is left of it"

Red walked away from the bank leaving Marvin alone.

\- "You're going to have to rehearse your apologies better, Red!" Marvin yelled.

Red managed a smile while still being annoyed. Elizabeth had tried to kill him. He even remembered those words that were burned into his memory "I love you" when he was about to be executed. She who believed that love always wins, was the code she had said.

He remembered each and every moment of him with her. His illness, thank heaven, did not affect her memory and he stored away those moments of connection. The world was always against them and yet they could flow when nothing was hindering them.

For Red everything had been an obstacle towards her. Sam on his deathbed about to break his promise and put her in danger; Kate in transitory madness and her obsession with destroying him; Tom chained to that simulation of home that he had with her and that destroyed them so much; and now Katarina, that woman who was a ruinous shadow of the brave Katarina who adored her Masha, she had broken the last bridge between them. A bridge that was barely pinned, built with those few moments together when chemistry made them one.

Those weeks fleeing together had allowed them to meet face to face, without revealing all the secrets that accompanied them, without letting go of those slabs that they dragged, but working side by side and temporarily trusting each other.

Yes, despite appearances, Red was optimistic. There will always be a thread that unites them. Elizabeth had gone from love to hate to love and hate again too many times. "Soft, hard and soft again" he reminded with tenderly.

It is HER desert. Red had gone through his own to become what he should be. She was not going to be less, it was her turn to hit rock bottom, to swim between hatred and resentment, to become what she was destined to be. And if that hatred was directed at Red it didn't matter. The important thing was that the darkness that engulfed her now had to surround her until she found her own light. Dembe had hit the nail on the head without knowing it: Red didn't have a plan, but sometimes the plans played out in her unconscious and turned out to be the best option. Elizabeth; her Lizzie, she had to see that woman die to break inside, to explode into what she was destined to be from her conception: a criminal.

And she knew it herself. In that cruel call after trying to kill him, that call to gloat, she uttered the key words: "You taught me to think like a criminal."

Red couldn't help but smile at the irony. Her colleagues from her FBI, the people who thought they knew her, Marvin, her associates, even Dembé, couldn't understand her. Red yes, he could secretly boast of being the only person who understood that little head, Liz thought in waves that only Red could interpret, she was designed for that and Red knew it. Also genetics was important. Elizabeth had two parents who knew how to be destructive like a hurricane, they had tried to destroy each other and in the process they had destroyed themselves. Red had witnessed it.

But Red was going to stop that from happening to her Lizzie, that's what he was for: for her to direct her hatred towards him. And on the way he would lead her to the truths that she so longed for, at the right moment: there were still latent enemies and she had to destroy the Russian threats.

Dembé pulled him out of her thoughts.

\- "We have to find the drive, Raymond "

Red grimaced again, lately he was too lost in his thoughts and Dembé was the one who brought him back to Earth.

\- “Call Tadashi” he said tiredly “I don't care if he has an date with the girl of his high school chess team, or if his mother needs him to go shopping for boxers. I want him to come and trace from the security drive. "

\- "Good Raymond" Dembé paused "She's making you lose your papers"

\- "Mmm?" Red was again distracted in his thoughts

\- "Elizabeth" said Dembé simply "You're losing calm"

-"You too?"

-"I Just say…"

\- "You only say that Elizabeth can beat me" he said controlling his voice "Suddenly you all judge Elizabeth Keen and you are experts in her mind. Well, I'll tell you something, Dembé: not even she knows what's going through her head. Yes, I grant you that she is methodical, intuitive, determined and impulsive: she learned to be that way with me. She is determined to end me and as long as she has that decision occupying her brain she will not worry about other much more dangerous goals. "

\- "Raymond I ..."

\- "I know exactly what you wanted to say" he said "and I don't blame you. But remember that you know the darkest secrets of my heart, you know my soul better than I do, but you don't know Elizabeth Keen; I'm afraid that only I have that privilege "


End file.
